Una agridulce continuacion
by Merope98mp
Summary: Su comienzo no puede ser dulce, demasiada destrucción y muerte los rodea. Su comienzo no puede ser amargo, demasiado tiempo han esperado. Su comienzo solo puede ser una agridulce continuación.


Ron, creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco - dijo la castaña- ha sido un día muy largo y necesitas dormir un poco.

Llevaban varias horas en el gran comedor, tratando de ayudar en cualquier cosa. Ronald tenia aun lágrimas en sus ojos azules que demostraban todo el cansancio y el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Vale - dijo Ron poco entusiasta - pero vienes conmigo Herms, tu estas tan cansada como yo.

Está bien - respondió Hermione

De la mano fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, su antigua casa, donde su amigo Harry dormía.

**Hermione**

Me sentía cansada física y psicológicamente. Estaba triste por todo lo que perdí en este año y feliz por lo que gane.

Lleve a Ron al dormitorio de muchachos de la torre Gryffindor, estaba agotado. En pocas horas los Weasley se reconciliaron con su hijo Percy, vieron pelear a sus hijos y perdieron a Fred. Y Ron estuvo ahí para ver como Fred, su hermano mayor, hacia su última broma y daba su último respiro.

Sin más palabra le di su pijama y me acerqué a la cama donde Harry, con ropa y anteojos puestos, dormía profundamente.

Tome algunas mantas y arrope a Harry, le quite los anteojos y le di un beso en la frente.

Me tome mi tiempo en acariciarle su cabello azabache, sé que para Harry el día de mañana será muy duro, tendrá que ver toda la destrucción del castillo y saber quién murió, conociéndolo se culpara de todo ello.

\- Herms - dijo una voz a mis espaldas que me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿También me vas a arropar?

Estaba sentado en la cama con su pijama puesta, se le veía tan perdido, como a un niño pequeño que no sabía dónde se encontraba su madre, esa visión me enterneció y me dolió profundamente. Amaba a ese pelirrojo pero este no era el momento lo sabía y creo que el también.

Ronnie- le dije mientras lo empujaba para recostarlo - Claro que sí. Te arropare y te daré un besito en la frente

¿Y me leerás un cuento?- dijo el pelirrojo con la cara más inocente que tenía

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Ambos nos reímos.

\- Ronald no soy tu madre

Como respuesta sólo me dio esa media sonrisa tan de él. Esa sonrisa a la cual no podía ofrecer resistencia alguna.

Una vez estuvo dentro de las mantas le di un beso en la frente y le acaricié su mejilla

-Buenas noches mami Herms

\- Buenas noches bebe Ronnie

**Ron**

Hermione estaba llegando a la puerta del dormitorio y seguía sin tener una buena excusa para que se quedara. No quería dormir solo, estaba destrozado por la muerte de Fred, confundido por el beso de Hermione, feliz por la victoria y estaba solo. Solo en mi confuncion, al final Herms tenía razón tengo la gama emocional de una cucharita.

\- Hermione, no se me ocurre ninguna excusa para que te quedes - le dije con sinceridad - pero no quiero dormir solo, no esta noche.

Estaba seguro de que me diría que me durmiera, a que se negara y se fuera, incluso tal vez se reiría. Lo que hizo simplemente me dejo sin palabras. Se acercó y se metió en mi cama, abrazándome. Y de nuevo el cosquilleo en mi estómago apareció, hace 3 años que estoy enamorado de esta mujer y mi corazón se seguía volviendo loco con su simple contacto.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo mi castaña

\- No sé - decidí responderle con sinceridad, Hermione no me juzgaría- Sigo sin creer que Fred esta... esta... que el esta

-Muerto - completo en un susurro

Esa palabra me rompió, mi hermano estaba muerto, no pude contener más el llanto. Llore y Hermione me abrazo y me acarició mi rojo cabello.

Llore por mi hermano muerto, por mi familia herida, por mis amigos caídos, por el chico durmiendo a mi lado, por este castillo destruido, por el fin de la guerra, por el fin de los horocruxes, por el alivio de estar vivo y por la chica que abrazaba, lloraba de tristeza y de alivio, de furia y de felicidad, lloraba para dejar salir todo lo que sentía.

No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que lloré, no sé cuánto estuvimos abrazados.

Cuando me calme, descubrí a Hermione llorando también. No fui el único que perdió parte de su vida y de la gente que ama en esta guerra. Hermione perdió a sus padres, perdió amigos y compañeros, perdió el último año acompañándonos en este viaje.

\- Esta vivió - comenzó Hermione- Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, Albus, todos están vivos.

**Hermione**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos abrazados, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba consolando a Ron, no sabía en qué punto de ese consuelo había comenzado a llorar. Lo único que sabía o que alcanzaba a comprender, es el gran peso que ambos estábamos liberando.

Cuando me iba del dormitorio dejando a los dos chicos que más quería en el mundo, no esperaba que Ron me pidiera quedarme, tampoco esperaba que me dejara estar con él en un momento asi, se cuánto odia que lo vean llorar, pero también me daba cuenta que eso era lo que necesitaba que lo viera, que estuviera ahí en un momento asi, que no lo dejara solo en su dolor.

\- Esta vivió - comencé - Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, todos están vivos.

Ron me miro como si hubiera enloquecido, antes de que hiciera una réplica, continúe.

-Ron, cuando mi abuela murió, eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre, las personas nunca mueren realmente nosotros las mantenemos vivas en nuestros recuerdos, Fred siempre estará vivo en ti, en Ginny, en George, siempre estará cuando veas a un niño riendo a carcajadas por una broma. Siempre estará en Sortilegios Weasley, que siempre fue tu sueño. Ronnie las personas que se fueron, lo hicieron por una razón, cada uno de ellos peleo y callo. Son héroes, como tales debemos recordarlos y hacer que nunca mueran, por lo menos en nuestros recuerdos.

Ron no dijo nada cuando termine de hablar, solo me miro y me miro. Es extraño sumergirse en silencios tan cómodos, silencios que expresan todo lo que no podemos decir.

\- Hermione - esta vez su voz apenas era un susurro - yo... gracias.

\- Duerme Ronnie - le dije mientras me recostaba en su pecho - duerme que mañana será un gran día.

Me beso la coronilla y se quedó dormido.

Me quede un momento observándolo, se veía tan guapo, tan pacífico.

Después de unos minutos salí de la habitación.


End file.
